


scrambled eggs

by necroesthe



Series: breakfast [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fateswap, GhoulHideWeek2016, Not Shippy, Odd description, Ukaku!Hide, ghoul hide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroesthe/pseuds/necroesthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>even when placed in a different world  and with a different environment, some people are still rotten to the core</p><p>for GhoulHideWeek2016.<br/>Day 2-Mind/Fateswap</p><p>beta'd by crystallightbutterfly</p>
            </blockquote>





	scrambled eggs

There’s a boy who comes to Anteiku everyday, shy and soft, with a book stitched  onto his hands. He drinks a cup of coffee with two sugars and creamer, slowly. Sometimes he drinks it while reading a book. Other times it's when he’s doing his homework. 

* * *

 

Occasionally, rarely, he sits with his friend. She’s a beautiful woman, with dark purple hair and glasses. Her clothes scream out shy, harmless, and docile. She is the epitome of what seems to be innocent and pure. But Hide knows differently. **  
**

There is a look she gets in her eyes when she thinks nobody but her friend is looking. It's dark and malicious, cold and analytical. And it’s always there whenever she surveys to people in the room, slowly peeling them apart layer by layer so she can see what’s underneath. The look is always the same, and Hide can’t help but feel slightly relieved. It means that she hasn’t gone deeper.

Hide watches her, and she’s watching him. And the soft boy who reads books and drinks coffee remains oblivious.

That is, until, the look in woman’s eyes suddenly change. She’s bursting with energy and vigor. Her eyes are cracked and are spilling the secrets of the universe; the galaxy as if it was condensed into a liquid. It doesn’t stop running, and Hide wonders if it is just him who can see it. Hide also wonders if he’ll be the only one to drown in it.

The soft boy and her begin to whisper with each other. A grin on her face and a hollow smile in his. His eyes aren’t cracked yet, but Hide _knows_ that they will soon. It is only a matter of time until he too begins to spill the galaxy.

Hide drinks the last of his coffee for the day, and then walks out. Shaking and concerned. Feeling like he’s going to throw up and that his stomach will cave in. Cold. Clammy.

Tired.

 

The soft boy asks him on a date later on, and Hide learns that his name is Kaneki Ken. It suits him, in a way, but Hide doesn’t know much about the meaning of names. All that really matters to him is how it sounds.

So he tells Kaneki that. And the soft boy blushes.

( _hide can feel that there’s something off about it. there is no way such a shy person would ask him out on their free will, or at least without prompting._

_the purple haired woman has a smile on her face the entire time, hidden behind her cup of chai tea that she bought at the neighboring starbucks_

_hide ignores it_ )

 

They go on a bookstore date, and Hide is instantly pulled to the manga section. Naruto, after a little bit over a decade, was finally ending. He realizes that a more than half his life contained Naruto, and that only makes him feel a tad sadder than the final chapter.

Kaneki awkwardly pats his back, his movements stiff. “At least we have fanfiction.”

“You read fanfiction?”

“..No?”

Hide grinned. “You do, don’t cha’?”

Kaneki looked away.

 

They pass by the arcade next, and Kaneki absolutely <i>whoops</i> his ass at Dance Dance Revolution.

It shouldn’t be possible, considering Hide is an ukaku and is mainly built for speed ( _though it doesn’t account for foot eye coordination_ ) but it happened, and all Hide has left are two volumes of Naruto and his broken pride.

“How,” Hide wheezes, hunched over his knees. “Are you so good at this? And how did you get so many perfects?”

“Well, Rize liked to go out to bookstores and arcades in her spare time, when she had some spare change.” Kaneki scratches his cheek. “She’d usually invite me to go with her, but I’m not as good as DDR as she is. Rize can get a perfect score.”

Oh. So Rize was the purple haired woman’s name. “So she’s your best friend or something?”

“Yeah. We’ve been there for each other ever since we were 8. She’s really helped me, and without her, I wouldn't be where I am now.” Kaneki smiled. “She opened my eyes up to new possibilities and things. I’d do anything for her.”

Hide bet that wasn’t the only thing she opened up.

 

Kaneki walks Hide home. Or is it Hide that walks Kaneki home?

He doesn’t know. Hide is too hyped up on the fact that he was able to have a good time with someone he hardly knows. Maybe it’s because they hardly know each other that they have such a good time, Hide thinks. A blank slate with with no rumors to mark like a sharpie.

But as they continue walking, Kaneki gets jittery. He glances in every direction, and jumps at every noise. His hands have a very small shake to them, and his voice, which was once full of passion, became a sad little thing.

From the gravel it rose, only to wither once again.

Kaneki stops once they reach a forked path. His breathing becomes shallow. His skin gets clammy.

“Hey man, It’s okay, You don’t need to force yourself.” Hide pats Kaneki’s shoulder. “I can go home just fine on my own. I’m a big boy.”

“It's not that it’s-” Kaneki shakes his head. “I just.” Sighs. “I need to walk you home. Please.”

Weird. “Okay then.”

Kaneki takes the left path. He keeps his hand in the inside pocket of his coat, fiddling with something.

Hide wonders, for a brief moment, if Kaneki is going to stab him and dump his body in a trashcan.

Then he laughs.

The two pass by a construction site.

 

It isn’t Kaneki who tries to stab him. It’s Rize.

Hide honestly doesn’t know what he was expecting.

 

He’s about to pull out ukaku because wow for the first time in forever he was able to have a friendly outing but the guy turned out to be bait and now a different human is about to murder him great this is exactly what he wants in li-

Kaneki pushes him out of the way, and gets a lovely knife lodged in between his ribs. There’s a horrible sound that Hide is all too familiar with as Rize pulls it out. Similar to the squelch that happens when you step in mud.

Its gross. Rize transfers her attention to Kaneki. She pokes his cheek with her knife. “Now why would you do that Ken? It was all going so well…”

How exactly was he supposed to explain that he wanted to die in a heroic manner to be thought fondly of when he was gone, and with this being a perfect opportunity, he took it without a second thought. “I don’t know.”

“That’s not a very good answer.” Rize steps away from Kaneki and faces Hide once more, her stance offensive. A smile falls on her face. “But we’ll discuss that later.”

She charges.

 

It’s when Hide’s kakugan flashes that Rize realizes she made a horrible horrible mistake.


End file.
